


Kiss the Cook

by chaosmallet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmallet/pseuds/chaosmallet
Summary: Shadamy Week Day 3: Amy's Birthday
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 17





	Kiss the Cook

Amy woke up with a start, her eyes practically shooting open upon realizing what day it was. She eagerly grabbed her phone and began rapidly scrolling through social media, knocking her alarm clock off her nightstand in the process. Today was her birthday after all, and she wanted to see what her friends had done for her. She had a few happy birthday messages and posts from various friends, but she didn’t see anything from her boyfriend, Shadow. They had gotten together a few months ago, so Amy thought he would have remembered her birthday, considering he was the one who asked when it was in the first place. She hadn’t wanted to remind him that it was coming up in fear of seeming rude, so she assumed it had just slipped his mind. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as she threw some lounge clothes on; she didn’t have anywhere to be until this afternoon when she was going over to Cream and Vanilla’s house for dinner.

As she groggily made her way down the hall, she smelled something delicious coming from her kitchen. She couldn’t remember letting anyone in, so she decided to peek around the corner to identify the possible intruder. Amy’s eyes widened; she was surprised to find that her guest was Shadow. He stood in front of her stove cooking pancakes, wearing her apron that read “kiss the cook” in red cursive letters inside of a large heart. She knew that he must have used chaos control to enter her home and she was happy that he felt comfortable enough to do so. He didn’t make a habit out of entering her home uninvited, but Amy could care less if it meant spending more time with him. Amy struggled to stifle a giggle; he would blow a fuse if anyone other than her saw him like this. Upon hearing the noise, Shadow was alerted of her presence, and he looked up to shoot her a smug grin. She hesitantly walked over to stand beside him and he wrapped his free hand around her, pulling her into his side. 

“Happy birthday,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. They stood there for a second, taking in the domesticity of the moment while they held each other close. Shadow then nudged his partner towards the dining room table so that he could finish his current objective. 

Upon sitting down, she noticed a bouquet of red roses sitting in a glass vase right in the center of the table. She observed them gratefully, but didn’t have any time to thank her partner for the gift before he set a plate of pancakes down in front of her. Shadow had stacked quite a few of them onto the plate before drizzling syrup over them and embellishing the platter with fresh strawberries. She admired his work as he pulled a chair over so that he could sit next to her.

“Oh Shadow, this is incredible. No one has ever done anything like this for me before,” she gushed, gifting him with a sweet smile. “I can’t believe I ever thought you would forget.” Amy’s eyes went wide as she took a sharp inhale; she hadn’t meant to include that last part. 

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her in response, the rest of his face giving nothing away about what he was feeling. Amy bit the inside of her cheek and looked down; he had gone out of his way to make this for her and she had to go and open her big mouth! She had jumped to her own conclusion too fast that morning and let it simmer in her brain for longer than she should have, evident by the fact that she had let that comment slip at all. She looked back up at her partner to apologize before noticing the soft look in his eyes.

“How could I forget my darling Rose’s birthday?” Shadow murmured before smirking at her softly, his eyes half lidded. He reached for one of her hands and brought it up to his face, pressing a soft kiss onto her knuckles. Amy furiously blushed; she loved to shower Shadow with affection, but she still became a flustered mess whenever he decided to take the lead. Reveling in the warmth that was practically radiating off of Shadow, she began to giggle, jumping into his lap and giving him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return, leaning over her as he began to pepper her cheeks with feather-light kisses. 

After a few minutes of flirtatious teasing, Shadow pushed her back a little bit. 

“Please eat your breakfast before it gets cold, I worked hard on it,” Shadow teased, still holding her despite being eager to see what she thought of the food he prepared. Somehow, Amy’s smile grew even wider.

“I’m sure you did Shadow. Thank you so much. I love you.”

As the words left Amy’s mouth, Shadow froze. Amy was furiously blushing, twiddling her thumbs as Shadow continued to hold her in place. Amy had to look away as his intense, unreadable gaze tore through her. They had never said that to each before; sure they showed one another in their own ways, but it had still never been explicitly stated. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, vulnerability sparkling in jade orbs and something deep and unknown in red. The very next moment, Shadow had her enveloped in a passionate kiss, one that she was more than happy to return. Amy’s chest exploded with feelings of urgency and affection, and she wanted Shadow to know just how deep her feelings for him ran. She cupped his face in her hands as he pulled her even closer, both silently wishing that they could stay just like this forever. The pancakes remained on the table, all but forgotten at the moment. She wouldn’t mind having him around on her birthday every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, life hit me and I've had a ton of work to do the past couple of days. I have a few more things planned, but I might update a bit slowly and/or skip a prompt or two.


End file.
